


Bad Girl For Daddy

by angryschnauzer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, I TOLD YOU IT WAS FILTHY, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Sam catches you masturbating when he returns from the hunt when he told you to wait, so decides to punish you in the most delicious way possible.(This is filth. Its porn. It has no redeeming qualities what so ever. Its dirty filthy sordid smut)





	

Bad Girl For Daddy

You walked through the bunker, your heels clicking on the floor and the sound reverberating through the high ceilinged rooms. You felt really uncomfortable but you had followed Sam’s instructions to the tee, a faint smile pulling at the corners of your mouth as you approached the library where he told you to meet him.

As you turned the corner you saw him sitting in one of the low leather chairs, an old book on his lap and an empty bottle of beer on the table next to him. For a moment you stood and watched him, smiling as you saw how engrossed he was in his research that he hadn’t even heard your approach.

Clearing your throat you called out to him;

“Sam?”

The moment he looked up his expression went from deep in thought to dark lust and his body stiffened;

“Come here Princess”

He’d used your pet name, one that meant there was only one response;

“Yes Daddy”

You stood next to him, his fingers playing with the hem of your incredibly short skirt, just barely grazing against the bare skin of your thighs above your stockings;

“Did you follow your instructions? Turn around and show Daddy”

Twirling on the spot you widened your stance and bent over, displaying the crotch of your transparent mesh panties to Sam, knowing full well he could see that you had done exactly as he’d asked. You felt him rub his fingers against the soaked mesh and let out a little gasp as you heard the wetness;

“My perfect Princess, letting Dean finish in that little pussy of yours, I can see his come dripping out of your tight little cunt... did you come too Princess?”

“No Daddy, you told me not to” you let out a little gasp as he rubbed his sticky finger against your clit; “I made him bend me over the hood of baby and fuck me hard as the engine turned over... he got really deep so that the come would take longer to drip out”

“That’s a good girl Princess; I can see what a mess he’s made of you... I bet you’re desperate to come now, aren’t you Princess”

You let out a little whine as he pinched your clit;

“Yes Daddy... please”

“Well tough, you know you’re being punished, you were very naughty. Daddy came home from the hunt and found you playing with yourself didn’t he? He saw you using that dildo on yourself as you called Daddy’s name, that plug in your little ass with the Jewel glinting in the light”

As if on cue he pressed against the black jewel of the metal princess plug you had in, pushing it deeper and making you let out another whine of sexual frustration. Sam knew just how to press all your buttons and when he’d said he and Dean weren’t going to be long on their hunt and to wait for him he’d meant it. He’d stood in the doorway to your bedroom and watched as you’d had your head thrown back in orgasmic bliss as you’d fucked yourself with your favourite dildo, calling out his name as you came hard, squirting around the silicone and soaking the bed sheets. He had simply cleared his throat and told you what to do, and that was how you now found yourself standing in front of him as he worked his brothers come against your folds, working you into a frenzy where you knew you were going to be filled with his come too before you could finally get off.

Sam pushed against the plug and you let out a whine, your body was buzzing with sexual tension but you knew it was only going to get worse before it got better.

“On your knees Princess”

You turned and saw him palming his cock through his pants, his gaze falling to your cleavage where your tits strained at the button down shirt you wore.

“You know the drill; show Daddy those big titties of yours before you suck his cock”

Popping a couple of buttons you let the top fall open and the cool air of the bunker touch your heated skin. Glancing up you saw Sam lick his lips as you exposed yourself, your hands sliding up his thighs before making quick work of his fly, his massive cock springing up hard and proud. His hands found their way into your hair and guided you down until you took him into your mouth, your lips stretching around his girth.

“That’s it Princess, take Daddy’s cock nice and deep, oh yes, use your teeth... go on just a bit more”

Sam let out a shaky breath as you worked your tongue over the thick seam that ran along the underside of his cock, his hips jutting up in instinct and pushing himself deeper into your throat. Coughing around him you fought your gag reflex; your eyes watering as he thankfully pulled you off of him, a trail of spittle hanging from your lips to the angry red tip of his cock.

“You did so well Princess, now turn around and let’s get those panties off you”

He helped you to your feet, watching as you turned on the spot and reached under your skirt, deliberately bending at the waist as you pulled your panties down until they were around your ankles.

“Come and sit on Daddy’s lap...”

You felt Sam’s strong hands on your hips as he pulled you back, straddling his legs as he pulled you down onto his lap. Using one hand on the arm of the chair to steady yourself you waited as he positioned the tip of his cock at your sloppy hole, Dean’s come already spreading over your inner thighs. You trembled in anticipation when you felt the thick crown press against your cunt, your muscles clenching against nothing and you felt a trickle of liquid push out of you and soak Sam’s cock.

“Oh Princess, that’s so dirty, covering my cock with Dean’s come, how about you take me like a good girl...”

Resting both hands on the arms of the chair you slowly sank down, the obscene squelching sound as he filled you up and pushed the sloppy seconds out around him only adding to your horniness. As he got deeper you whimpered, this position was always difficult, he was so big and it made you tighter, plus with the plug in your ass you were running out of room inside. You had to rise and fall a couple of times, lubing the way for him to fill you until you were able to sit on his lap.

The push of his pelvic bone against the plug made you quickly realise why he had chosen this position, his strong hands holding you firmly down onto his lap as you trembled around him.

“That’s it, that’s a good girl, taking all my cock nice and deep. Now Princess, you’re gonna make me come but you know you were naughty, you don’t get to come until I say so... understood?”

“Yes Daddy”

Rising up you started to ride him, bouncing on his lap as he repeatedly filled you, his cock rubbing against your g-spot until you could feel your body trying to ignore his instructions. Suddenly his hands were on your tits and harshly pinching your nipples;

“Nuh-uh... no coming for you yet. Work my cock and get me to fill you up with my come and maybe then we’ll see if you have been good enough”

“Please Daddy... you feel too good...”

Another twist to your nipples gave you your answer; it distracted you from your approaching orgasm but only made you hornier at the same time.

Soon you were bouncing on his cock like you were riding the derby, each time you landed on his lap the plug pushed into your ass and you let out another groan. Your walls were gripping him tight and his moans were joining yours as they filled the room until he finally let out a strangled cry and pulled you hard down onto his lap, his cock twitching deep inside you as he filled you with this spurts of his come.

You had been so close, just on the edge of your orgasm and you let out a pitiful sob as Sam gave a full body shudder before finally speaking;

“Ok, now off you get Princess”

On unsteady legs you pulled yourself up, the sound of his softening cock pulling out of you providing another wet squelching sound as he slipped out of your come filled cunt. You stood and turned, your tits hanging out of your shirt as you held your hands primly in front of your stomach;

“Have I been good enough Daddy? Do I get to come now?”

“Go and get the blue Dildo from your room”

“The... the blue one?”

Your voice shook as you recalled the one that he had bought you on your last trip to the adult toy store, you hadn’t been able to use it yet – it was too large – but after the pounding you’d just had perhaps it would fit.

Bending down you pulled your soaked panties up from around your ankles to your ass again, knowing that Sam would want you to keep his come inside you as you hurried to your room. Returning moments later you saw that he had moved the rug that covered the smooth marble floor in front of his chair;

“Stick it to the floor right there...”

Using the strong suction cup you did as you were told, watching as the fake blue cock wobbled for a moment then stood upright;

“Can I start Daddy?”

“Yes, face the fireplace; I want to see you from behind as you do this”

He watched as you stood over the dildo and went to pull your panties off;

“No, just pull them to one side”

Bending your knees until you were squatted over the thick silicone shaft you hooked your panties aside as you felt the thick head part your folds. The triple slickness of your juices mixed with both Sam and Dean’s come eased the way and soon you were able to bounce up and down on it as you felt it stretch your walls.

Above the wet sounds your body was making you could hear the noises of Sam jerking off again as he watched you ride, his voice hoarse when he finally spoke;

“Are you rubbing your clit Princess? I want to see you squirt around that massive dick you’re riding...”

Slipping your hand between your legs you pushed at your clit through the soaked mesh panties, the rough burn of the fabric against the hard nub exactly what you needed. It only took a minute or two of quick firm circles of your finger combined with the dildo filling you and the plug that still sat in your ass to have you coming so hard you almost passed out. You found yourself squirting so hard you soaked your hand, your juices dripping down the dildo onto the floor as your legs finally gave way and you fell forwards onto your knees, the blue monster slipping out of you as it left you gaping and trembling in a blissful heap.

“You feel better now Princess?”

You slowly pushed yourself until you could sit back on your heels, blissfully breathless as your crotch throbbed from the triple fucking you’d had in the last hour;

“Yes Daddy, much better... thank you”

“You think she’s ready for you?”

You immediately realised Sam was no longer talking to you, your head whipping around as you saw Dean standing in the doorway, the fly of his jeans unbuttoned as he had his hand shoved into his boxers;

“Yeah, you got her worked up real good Sammy”

Nodding his head towards his room he motioned for you to get up;

“Come on Dollface, Uncle Dean is gonna fuck that sweet little ass for ya whilst Daddy finishes his research”

Suddenly you had a second wind as you ran after Dean, knowing that they would soon be going on a hunt and you could have a rest after the world class fucking they were in the process of giving you. Hell, you might even make sure you make that when they returned they caught you again so you could have a repeat performance. Hey, a girl can dream, right?

 

 


End file.
